


Day 314

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [314]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [314]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 2





	Day 314

Varric wandered the wreckage of the Lowtown market marking off priority sections for merchant stalls. Basic necessities like food and clothing would have to be the first things to get up and running then more luxury items could be slowly phased in. Getting everyone back to work would also have to be high on the to do list, people with no money couldn't buy things and they had all seen what happened when you tried to deny people work they felt entitled to. The ringleaders from the riot that almost reached the Alienage were still being held in the prison until things settled down. Honestly being in a place that gave you food and water right now wasn’t the worst thing that could happen, they were probably better off then their companions who had to live here, though Varric doubted they would see it that way.

Varric passed an alley and, out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone scurrying around in the shadows. When he turned to get a better look, whoever was moving was gone, leaving only a befuddled woman standing alone. Varrick knew he should go and investigate but Varric was also a very lazy man. The only problem was that Varric had learned that to be successfully lazy sometimes that meant tackling small problems before they became bigger problems.

The woman started making her way out of the alley slowly, almost like she was in a daze. She jumped at least a foot in the air when Varric approached her. With her matted brown hair and patchwork dress, she looked more like a resident of Darktown. She had a slight tremor in her hands; she might be sick or on some sort of drug. That would explain why the other figure had departed so quickly.

“Good day to you Patches,” he said. She only met his eyes for a moment, her own eyes darting from side to side. From this close Varric could see a slight blue tinge to her lips. Another oddity, given the warmth of the day.

“Can… I should be getting back home,” she said, skirting around Varric.

“I’m wondering if you can help me,” he called after her. “I had a glassblower around here that I had placed an order with before the demons attacked. Do you know where he is?”

“Th-the glassblower?” the woman stammered. “He’s dead. His shop was completely destroyed.”

Varric already knew that. Cataloguing the dead merchants and destroyed shops was the first thing he had done.

“I guess I won’t be getting my money back then,” Varric grumbled, just loud enough for the woman to hear. “Well then I’ll need to find replacement glass fast and cheap. If you have any used glassware on you I’ll pay you a bit a piece.”

The woman fumbled for a moment before producing an empty vial that Varric happily paid for. She hurried off and Varric inspected his new purchase. There was blue residue inside and when Varric held it up he could hear a faint humming. Lyrium.

She didn't carry herself like a former templar. No matter how long they had been out of the order, there was a quality to their monument that betrayed their warrior’s past. Sampson had it, even if he did run at the first sign of trouble. If she was a mage, she would have to be royally stupid to give away evedence that could incriminate her. Something else was going on, something that gave Varric a very bad feeling.

He told the other members of the merchant’s guild that something had come up and left to go see if Gerave knew anything. Lyrium meant Carta and if they were selling lyrium to commoners Varric needed to know why.


End file.
